Popstar & Rockstar In Love
by MyHeartlessSoul1221
Summary: Bella is a Popstar while Edward is a Rockstar,both fall in love but have some commitment issues.Will their problems break them up or is their love strong enough to keep them together?Read and find out comment Please!


Bella's Point Of View:

I was recording my new song "Cry".**("Cry" By:Mandy Moore)**

verse 1  
I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

Chorus  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Verse 2  
It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

Chorus  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Bridge  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
in places no one will find

Chorus 2xs Out  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I think i saw you cry  
The moment i saw you cry  
I wanted to know you

When I finally nailed it,I moved on to my next song "Only Hope"**(Also By Mandy Moore)**.Until my iphone3G rang.I looked at the caller id,and saw that it was my husband,very famous rockstar Edward Cullen.I answered my cell and said

"Um, honey this is a bad time.I'm in the middle of a recording I..."

"Sorry babe,I'm afraid I have some bad news." Edward said cutting me off

"What do you mean,you have "Bad News"?" I questioned

"Um,I can't come back home tonight to stay home with you and Camilla." Edward said nervously

"What the fuck?" I yelled

"I have 5 new songs to record before I preform in Paris."

"You said that gig wasn't until 2 months."

"Yeah,I know,but my manager said that the studio is very busy next week and I need to start now."

"So you think its okay to ditch me and Camilla?"

"Coming from the girl who has 4 new songs to do and a 12 month tour coming up."

"I'm bringing Camilla and the nanny with me.I'm not that fucking selfish like you Edward."

"Baby I'm sorry,but I have to,if I could stop being a rockstar for you I would,but I can't.I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Y'know what you can forget about making it up to me;because you can forget about coming home!"

"Bella.."

I hung up before he could finish his really pissed me off this and I haven't seen each other in 6 were way too busy,that's when we both arranged a vacation that fited both of our were going to hang at our home with our 6 year old daughter Camilla for one whole now it was I was startled by my manager.

"Bella?Are you going to start recording the next song?" My manager said on the mic

"Sorry,um,let's get we're going to have to call it a night.I have to let my nanny leave and enjoy the rest of her night."

My manager,Austin chuckled then said

"Alright,but we have to finish this song first."

I laughed,and they started the I started singing...

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

Chorus:  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving you all

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours i pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Mmmmm mmmmm mmm  
Ohohohohohohoh ohhhhh

Austin pressed the mic button and said

"That's a 'll finish next week?"

"Of cousre Austin."

I took off the head phones,and put my leather moto jacket on and headed out of the recording studio.I thanked everyone, and headed for the exsit,until Austin stopped me and said

"Oh,Bella Justin Bieber's Manager Scooter called he wants to record a song with wanna do it next week?"

"Um, sure... why not."

"Alright I'll let him know.I'll see you next week."

" Thanks guys."

" Camilla we said "Hi"." They all said

"Alright."

I headed out of Swan Records.I got in my limo and told my driver to head home.I got home 10 minutes later.I head for the front door of my maid, Maria opened the door and said

"How was your day miss?'

"Good, please call me Bella."

"Are you sure miss?"

"Yes,I'm 100% sure."

"Very well Bella."

"Where is Ashely and Camilla?"

"They're in the living room watching a movie."

"Thank will be all."

I headed to the living room and I saw Ashely and Camilla on the couch watching "The Little Mermaid".Ashely turned and told Camilla I was ran to me,I squated and I hugged her.

"How's my little angel?"

"Good mommy."

"Hhmmm..."

"Hi ."Ashely said

"Hi Ashely,was Camilla good while I was gone at work?"

"Of course."

"Good,you may go now,or would you like to stay here tonight?"

"Oh,no I gotta get home I have an exam next for the offer ."

"Your night Ashely."

"Good night .Good night Camilla.I'll see you again soon."

"Night Ashely."Camilla said

"Night."Ashely answered with a wave

Then she headed for the door and she was gone,I turned to Camilla and said

"Alright,it's time for you to go to bed it's way past your bedtime."

"But Mommy I wanted to stay up and see Daddy and look at the stars he promised me on the phone."

"Oh, daddy has to called me and said he might not make it."

I saw Camilla's had a frown,but that led to salty it Edward,making our daughter cry again.I picked her up and took her to her room**(Pictures Of Camilla's Room &Bella's Outfits& Also Her .In Profile.)**.I tried to calm her down,but it wasn't it did.I got her changed in her light and dark purple PJ's for bed and tucked her I went to my room and I got in a medium blue Victoria Secret jump suit with a plain white t-shirt and a wet seal and navy blue cami and some Uggs.

I turned on my 108" flat screen on and started watching "Kourtney&Khloe' Take Miami" I sat on the big white King size bed.I was getting into the show until I heard my phone ring.I looked at my iphone feeling was not who I thought it was my sister-in-law,Alice.

"Whats up Ali?" I answered

"Nothing,only that my brother,your husband called me."

"Really?"

"Yeah,what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing,I'm just pissed at new."

"Yeah,I that's besides the are you pissed at him,cause' appearently he doesn't know."

"Wow,sometimes I wonder why I married an idiot."

"You don't mean that."

"You may or not be right."

"Bella."

"What?"

"C'mon,spill!"

"Alright,alright.Y'know I'm used to him traveling and recording all the time but when he says he's coming home he chooses his fucking carrer,instead of me and Camilla."

"I understand,but you have to understand as well that it was like that for him when you were a new and very popular pop singer."

Ali had a very good point it was like that for Edward once.I sighed and said

"Ali,you also know that when he wanted me home I came I promised my daughter something,I always kept my he has the nerve to fucking ditch us and do what his damn manager says he has to fucking way."

"Like I said,I you can't stay mad at him forever."

"I never said I wouldn't forgive him.I just need to blow off some steam."

"Okay,well that's all I really called for.I'll talk to you later."

"Alright,tell Jazz I said "Hi"."

"I ."

"Bye."

She hung up I did the same.I turned the TV off and headed down stairs to the Kitchen.I went to the frezzer and got out peach sorbet.I got a spoon,then went to the living room.I forgot to turn off "The Little Mermaid".So I turned the dvd player off and put the dvd disc back in the case and put it away.I switch the channel back to cabel and watched "The Vampire Diaries".I sat on the long couch and ate my sorbet.I was watching the episode "162 Candles"I liked Stefan's friend Lexi a lot but I was disappointed when Damon killed her.I finished my sorbet and put the empty contanier on the coffee table,then turned the TV off and just sat there.I lyed on the couch and closed my eyes.I started thinking about the day Edward and I met.

__

*Flashback*

I opened my eyes after I heard the font door close.I got up and saw Edward with a dozen white eyes were green pools,they had guilt in them.

"Edward?" I said

"Bella,I'm so sorry."He said

"Edward?" I said again

"I talked to Alice,and you're right I do choose my carrer over you and Camilla.I'm sorry,I promise that's all going to end now.I'll come home and stay home more often,I promise."

"Oh,Edward" I said jumping and wraping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist

He droped the roses and hugged me whispered something in my ear

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes."

He started to kiss my neck,but I caught his face and I started to kiss him on the tounges stroked each our tounges were dancing Edward mangaed to get us to our bedroom,but then again he and I went to the gym a threw me gently on the big white bed and took his shirt off and his shoes,while I took my jacket and uggs hovered over me and kissed me again,then his hands trailed down from my face from my breasts to my pulled my pantes he aimed for my pulled of both shirts and stared at the matching Victoria Secret bra and was my turn to strip him,so while he was looking at my bra and panties I unzipped and unbuttoned his fell on the floor.I grabed his dick,he moaned loudly.I kept rubbing it,but I pushed him to the side and I began to suck on his moaned,and kept saying my he started saying he was coming,I let him come in my mouth.I swallowed his he was still grabed my waist and rolled us unhooked my bra and took my panties off.I was completely naked,I took off his boxers,so he was naked as well.

He stuck 2 fingers in my pussy,I continued by pumping his fingers slowly at first but his speed changed and he was going a little faster.I was coming,he could tell as continued,I finally I was still horny,I need Edward inside me.I was out of breath still so it was hard to say a full sentence.

"Ed...ward...I...nneed...yyou..inside...mme..."

He did what I asked,he went in me,I could feel him all the way inside began to thrust,slow at first but then he went very were both moaning,saying each other's name,and saying I love you to each finally came together,it felt so were breathing very was still inside me,he rolled us on our sides.I curled myself closer to him and lyed my forehead on his chest and he wraped his arms around and kissed the top of my head .Then he whispered

"I love you."

"I love you too,Edward."

I lifted my head while he bent his down and we kissed each other passionately he end up starting round 2.I loved Edward,and he loved me will ever change that.

**-Sorry if there is any words the website not you!**

**-Jack-Skellington-Lover1220**

I was heading to starbucks after a long early morning at the studio. I got out of my limo then a huge group ran towards me.I didn't have any of my bodygaurds with me.**Damn**.I tried to get inside starbucks but there were way too many people blocking the all of a sudden a girl that was in the group and said well more liked yelled with excitment

"OH MY GOD!IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!"

Half of the group,well half of the girls ran to famous rockstar Edward was having trouble getting inside starbucks as much as I I went over there and pushed through the screaming girls and I grabed his hand and pulled him through the group and ran for the entrence,we finally got manager saw that we had a hard time getting went outside and told the crowd they couldn't come in to just see us or just buy some coffee just to get in to see us as he came back in the crowd went to the side windows and started fogging of the wokers pulled the blinds down.**Thank God!**I realized I didn't let go of his hand,I looked at his face ...he had the face of an had pale,ivory skin,bronze reddish hair,and green ,emerald eyes and was was very HOT!

"Sorry." I told him while letting go of his hand

"Thanks for helping me."

"No big deal,you would have done the same for me I'm sure."

He chuckled and said

"Would you like join me for some coffee?"

I didn't have to think about I atoumatically said "yes".He smiled a breath taking crooked got in line,he got a mocha frappuccino and I got a carmel paid for my drink for sat on the dark velet purple both drank our drinks scilently for a few minutes but then he broke the scilence.

"So,you're Bella Swan."

"Yeah,and of course you're Edward Cullen."

He talked for had so much in example,We both grew up at Forks, loved Weathering heights and The Chronicle Of Vladimir also loved the bands Muse and Breaking Benjamin and so much more.I couldn't believe phone vibrated,I took it out of my back pocket and saw that I had a text from Austin.I had an appearence at the mall to go I put my phone away and turned to Edward and said

"I'm sorry Edward.I have to go."

"Oh,that's too bad.I really wanted to hang out with you a little more."

"Same here."

I got up and headed for the door until he caught my arm.I turned half way .Then he said

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure,but why?"

"Oh,I'm leaving New York I wanted to talk and see you again."

"Okay,but on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"You have to give me your cell number as well."

"Of course."

We exchanged our cell numbers,I was about to head out until he called my name.I looked at him and he asked

"I'm going to back in town this weeekend,do you wanna go out sometime?"

"The last time I checked you had a girlfriend already."

"Oh,Tanya.I broke up with her two months wasn't my type at all."

Great he didn't have a girlfriend.**Thank God!**Then I answered

"In that case,I'll go out with you Edward Cullen."

He smiled,I smiled back,and I headed for my album signing in the and I dated for 4 visited me every weekend and any day he had off or took of for I finally decided to move to L.A. with I kept my pent house just in case if either one of us were in New York or if we both were there.1 month later Edward proposed to me.I said "yes" well more like "Hell yeah!"We got married at our home town, my old friend Angela Weber got he dad to be the one to wed 's sister,Alice planed the whole our honeymoon we went to his parents island,Ile Esme.I got pregnant and I had Camilla on Halloween.

*End Of Flashback*


End file.
